Connor's Update
by billiestan911
Summary: Connor received an update from Kamski that he might have a little too much fun with. (Heavy smut) (This is my very first story so please review!)


_(Author's Notes: This takes place after the best ending. The game's original storyline is unchanged for this story. This is my very first published story so hit me hard with that constructive criticism!)_

Connor sat on the couch in front of the television, more specifically, Hanks's television. Connor had been staying at his home until he had somewhere also to go. The world wasn't exactly safe for androids after what was basically a civil war right there in Detroit.

Hank always asked Connor why he didn't take out his LED. Connor always answered the same way: "I feel a sort of emotional attachment to it, Lieutenant. It would feel wrong to remove it." Hank always accepted this answer, even though he didn't like it very much.

Hank couldn't ask that right now, however. He had given Connor the rest of the day off after a particularly bloody crime scene that he could tell really bothered Connor. The android still wasn't used to feeling emotions, let alone being overwhelmed by so many at once at such a sight.

At the moment, Connor wasn't too worried about civil wars or his LED or anything of the sort. He was too invested in a cooking show where the host was making zucchini bread. He thought it strange how the bread was tinted a sickly-looking green hue, but assumed it look appetizing to any human observing it. Lots of things perplexed Connor like that. In a way, he was only a child. Of course, had an adult body and a state of the art processing capability. He was by no means stupid or naïve. He didn't know what he didn't know to put it simply. Simple things like the appeal fashion, fancy cars, or even just an over-the-top hairstyle confused him. There was no reason for an aesthetically pleasing object to exist, except for the fact that it was to be found aesthetically pleasing by another human. Androids were certainly not built to think that way. Things had to be as functional and efficient as possible. Aesthetic appeal was not part of Connor's programming... until he received a notification from CyberLife.

It read:

New Message from CyberLife

Hello, RK800. Mr. Kamski has sent a new update for your program to you.

It includes the following:

•Advanced skin sensation reception

•Advanced RAM capability

•Increased memory storage

•Advanced substance-analyzation capabilities

•Other capabilities

Sincerely,

Chloe

PS. have fun buddy ;) -Elijah

Connor didn't know what "Other capabilities" meant or the message at the bottom from Kamski. He was grateful for the other upgrades for sure, but was concerned what the other ones might be. Before he could try to figure this out any further, his vision was blinded by a blue light. Text popped up in front of it, reading, "Update in progress. Currently at 1%." The update only took a few minutes. It had been 12:23 before the update had started and 12:29 by the time it had finished downloading. Connor didn't feel any different. At least, he didn't think so. He decided to go into the bathroom to see if he looked different, although that was highly improbable considering the download was only to his programming and nothing else.

As Connor suspected, nothing was out of the ordinary. One could suppose his clothes were out of the ordinary. Connor wore an oversized gray sweatshirt with the words, "Detroit Police Academy," on the front and sweatpants of the same color. He didn't have any clothes other than his CyberLife uniform to wear, so Hank let him have some clothes until they could find something else.

Just as Connor was about to exit the bathroom and go back to watching television, a magazine sitting on the floor near the toilet caught his eye. He bent over and picked it up. A young-looking woman sat in a black background in only her underwear. Connor was once again confused by human behavior. This magazine was obviously Hank's. Connor couldn't help but to open the magazine. Girls like the one on the cover we're strewn across the pages, some with more clothing, some with less. He reached the back of the magazine, where an advertisement for the female-gaze-oriented version of the magazine was. The ad had a picture of this month's cover on it. It showed a black and white photo of a man wearing only his boxers, gazing in the camera's direction.

Connor suddenly understood why humans favored aesthetic appeal so much. This man was _very_ attractive. This must be part of the update Kamski sent, Connor thought. Indeed, it was. Suddenly, Connor felt a strange pressure in his pants. It was an entirely new feeling. He realized what was happening almost immediately. He dropped the magazine, feeling guilty. He didn't understand why, but he was. Kamski's message made sense now. "Have fun buddy," meant _that._ _Oh._ Connor looked at the time to see how long it would be until Hank got back. It was only 12:32 now. He had _plenty_ of time.

Connor went into his bedroom (which was originally a guest bedroom) and locked the door. He knew Hank wouldn't be home until six, but _just in case,_ he thought. He sat on his bed for a moment, not sure what to do. He searched through the additions to his program for something that might give him a hint as to what to do. He found a file titled, "have fun buddy ;)" It was the same as Kamski's note. The file contained several pictures of naked women and a pornographic video of a man masturbating. Connor watched the video quite uncomfortably at a faster speed than normal, hoping to get the gist of the video so he could just do it himself. Once he did, say still for another moment before taking off his sweatpants. There was already a slight bulge just from the magazine ad and the video. Connor stripped off his underwear, too. He was only half hard. He laid on his back on the bed and stroked his dick from base to tip like the man in the video. It felt good. He did it again, this time rubbing the pad of his thumb on the tip and he groaned quietly. It felt _really_ good. He wrapped his hand all the way around his dick and slowly pumped up and down, moaning louder each time. Connor had never experienced anything like this before. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud. He didn't know if any of the neighbors were home and if they'd be able to here him.

Connor got an idea. He might be able to make this feel even better than it already did. He pushed a finger in his mouth and licked it up and down, covering it with saliva while still pumping his hard dick up and down. He then slowly spread his legs open with his left hand. He circled his asshole with the spit-covered finger, moaning loudly. He didn't care about the neighbors anymore. This felt too good. He made sure his asshole was completely relaxed before slowly pushing the finger in. He groaned at the pain and pleasure alike. He pushed it farther in and stopped there to get used to the new sensation. A tight feeling started to grow in his stomach. He pulled his finger almost completely out, and all the way back in. "Oh my God," he moaned. The tight feeling in his stomach grew even faster and Connor realized he didn't want this to be over as soon as it was going to be if he didn't slow down. He did, but added another finger in his ass. At this he found a new spot where he almost screamed when he hit it just right. Connor picked up the pace on his dick, tightening his grip and rubbing the tip with his thumb in between each stroke. The tight feeling in his stomach ceased as he moaned even louder than before. His toes curled and his back arched as hot cum spurted out of his dick. "Oh, god," Connor said as he came down from the high. This new update was a lot more pleasurable than he expected.


End file.
